Trouble is Coming
by raysweetie
Summary: This is my version of a future story. Hannibal is not alive in this story. He has past away and Murdock and Kelly have raised his son. Please R & R
1. Chapter 1

Trouble is Coming

Authors: Susie Owens, with a little help from Kimberly

Rated: PG 13

ttttttttttttttttttt

Part One

Murdock sat in the living of his home, staring at the family portrait, the last

one taken before his wife Kelly got sick. He slowly ran his fingers across her

face. Her funeral had been earlier that day and he felt so old and lost. He

signed. He was now sixty years old but felt older.

Murdock heard the front door open and looked up to see a tall lanky person walk

in. He smiled as his son, Todd, walked over to him. Todd smiled as he noticed

his dad looking at the picture.

"Hi, you okay, Dad?"

Murdock said nothing at first, just looked at his son. Todd was going to be

tall as he was but huskier later in life. His hair was thick, not thin like his

own, and black like his mother's, but he had brown eyes like Murdock. Todd loved

to play football and was the star quarterback of his high school football team.

Murdock thought about all the girls who flocked around Todd like flies to honey,

but he knew Todd only had eyes for one - Dani Peck, his best friend's daughter.

"I'm fine, Todd." Murdock patted the blue sofa he was sitting on.

"Come on and sit down. I'm doing okay. You?"

Todd sat and stared at the picture, noticing how close his father was holding it

against his chest

"Dad, I miss her, too."

Murdock reached over and gave his son a hug. "Yeah, I know. It just makes me

think about the time we lost Hannibal."

Todd sat there looking uncomfortable. He ran his hand thought his hair,

something he did when he was nervous about something. Murdock looked at him.

"Todd, what's wrong, son?"

Todd stood up. Murdock waited as his son began to pace the floor. Murdock then

stood up and grabbed his son gently

"Todd, sit down, son. What's wrong?"

Todd hesitated, not knowing how to say what he wanted to say, especially since

he probably should have been told the truth before now. He swallowed and slowly

sat down. Murdock joined him, waiting for him to speak.

"Dad? Is Ronin Hannibal's son?"

Murdock looked at his son, surprised. "Why are you asking me that?"

"I heard you and Mom talking one night. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

Murdock sighed while rubbing his chin."I see. Yes, Ronin is Hannibal's son. Has

it been bothering you, Todd?"

"No, not the fact he's Hannibal's son. Ronin will always be my brother. He's

taught me a lot. What does bother me is that I was never able to tell you I

knew."

Murdock smiled at his son. "Todd, never be afraid to tell me anything. Okay,

son?"

Todd smiled back, now glad he had gotten it out in the open. "Thanks, Dad, I

will try and remember that."

Murdock smiled slightly and nodded, his mind drifting back to that fateful day

in 1993, the day of Hannibal Smith's funeral…

It was raining and people were starting to go home. A group of people stood

alone, each lost in their own thoughts. A woman approached them with a child.

She walked up to the team and introduced herself.

"Hello, my name is Helen Robbins and this is Ronin." She pointed to the young

boy with her. The boy looked up at the group of people. They all smiled at him.

He looked to be about four. He had blond hair with a tint of red in it and blue

eyes. He was wearing a child's blue sailor outfit.

"This child was my sister's boy. She died and I cannot take care of him any

longer. Your friend, Mr. Smith, was his father. I know that my sister would have

liked for one of you to raise him."

The team looked at the boy. They were shocked at the news. None of them had

known that Hannibal even had a child and yet here he was.

Face was the first to recover. "Are you saying that this boy is Hannibal's son?"

"Yes. If one of you doesn't take him he'll be placed in an orphanage."

Face bent down to the child. "Guys, I know what that's like. I'll take him. I

know Rita won't mind. Besides, Dani and Brandi will be thrilled to have a

brother. What do you say, Ronin, want to come live with us?"

Ronin just stared at Face and said nothing. Murdock also stared at Face, then

back at Kelly. She just smiled at Ronin, who smiled back at her. Murdock knew

she wanted this child. They had been trying for two years to have a child.

"Wait a minute, Face. You have two children, your two year old twins. Kelly and

I don't... and we really want a child."

Face look at Murdock, suddenly feeling really bad. "Murdock, Kelly, I'm sorry. I

should have realized."

Helen Robbins stood there. "Gentlemen, I need your decision by tomorrow."

"I want this child, Murdock. Very much. Please, let's try and adopt him," said

Kelly, never taking her eyes off of the boy.

Murdock nodded his head. He wanted Ronin, too. "What do we need to do in order

to adopt Ronin?"

"First you need to be checked out, but I'm sure there will be no problem. I'm

sure you'll give him a good home and plenty of love."

The Murdocks held each others hand. "We can do that."

"Good, then I will see you tomorrow morning in my office." She reached into her

purse and took out her business card. "Together we'll go to the adoption

agency."

It took almost six months, but in the end, Murdock and Kelly became Ronin's

parents

Todd noticed his father's face far away look and it scared him, so he shook

him. "Dad, you okay?"

Murdock came back to reality and saw his son's face. "Hey, Toddy, I'm fine. Just

thinking, that's all."

They heard a noise and both glanced up as Murdock's oldest entered the room..

"Come on, Todd, Dad's fine. It's been a long day. Stop being such a mother hen."

Todd stood up. "Hey, I was just worried."

"Okay, you two, knock it off," Murdock replied, even though he knew his sons

were only teasing each other. They would do anything for one another.

Ronin was twenty years old, soon to be twenty one. He resembled his late father

a lot. He was a strong and handsome looking man. His sandy blond hair still had

some tints of red in it and he had the most beautiful blue eyes that would make

even the meanest person's heart melt.

Murdock suddenly grabbed Ronin and pulled him down to the sofa and enveloped his

arms around both of his sons. "With my two sons by my side, how could I not be

fine?"

Ronin reached over and tickled his brother. Todd squirmed; he hated being

tickled. "Come on, Ronin, cut it out," he laughed. Murdock watched as Ronin

attacked Todd more. Todd was now laughing hard.

"Please...Ronin... stop...please..."

Ronin was enjoying this. "Say uncle'."

Todd squirmed, "No... "

Ronin tickled even harder. "Say uncle', Todd."

Todd was now laughing so hard he could hardly speak. ''" Unnn..."

"What? Did you say something?" teased Ronin.

Murdock decided to come to his youngest son's rescue. "Okay, Ronin, let your

brother up."

Ronin got up and helped his brother up, then looked at his father. "Pop, do you

remember the day mom told us she was going to have Todd? I'll never forget that.

She told us on my birthday."

Murdock softly giggled. "It's a day that will go down in history because we were

told we would never have another child ."

Kelly pulled the car into the driveway and ran into the house. "Murdock, Ronin,

where are you? I have the most wonderful news!"

Murdock and Ronin were on the floor playing a new game Ronin had gotten for his

fifth birthday.

"What is it, Mama? Did you get me a puppy for my birthday?"

Kelly laughed as she walked over and bent down to her son.

"No, Ronin, something even better."

She smiled at Murdock. "We're going to have a baby."

Murdock's eyes lit up and he grabbed Kelly, lifting her up and swinging her

around.

"A baby? We're going to have a baby?"

Kelly giggled. "Yes, we're going to have a baby. Murdock, put me down."

"Wowie! A baby! We're going to have a baby."

"Big deal," came a small voice. "I wanted a puppy."

Murdock and Kelly stopped and stared at their five year old son. Murdock stooped

down to his level. "Hey kiddo what's up? Aren't you happy for your mother?"

Ronin felt bad for what he said. "Yeah, I guess. I just wish it was a puppy.

Sorry, Mama."

Kelly smiled. "That's okay, baby."

Murdock winked at Kelly. "Hmm, a puppy, huh? Now, would you take care of a

puppy?"

Ronin's eyes lit up. "Oh, yes, Daddy. I would."

"I believed you would, with a little help from me and your mom. So close your

eyes."

Ronin stood up and closed his eyes real tight.

"Now, no peeking."

"I won't, Daddy."

Murdock walked out of the room and soon returned and placed a cocker spaniel

puppy in Ronin's arm.

"Happy birthday, Ronin."

Ronin hugged the puppy. "Thank you, Daddy, thank you, Mama."

Kelly smiled. "So what are you going to name him?"

"Billy."

Murdock smiled, remembering his invisible dog, Billy. "So, Ronin, why Billy?"

Ronin looked up from having his head buried in the puppy's soft fur. "Because

Andy Martin's dog's name is Billy and he's big and strong and I want my puppy to

have a big and strong name, too."

Murdock patted his son's head. "Then Billy is a very good name for him."

Todd now smiled at them. "Hey, I like that you'd rather have a puppy than me,

Ronin."

Ronin laughed. "Hey, what can I say? But Todd, Billy loved you, too, and always

protected us. "

Todd nodded. "I know. I think I cried for days when he got hit by that car when

I was six."

Ronin flopped his arm around Todd. "Yeah, I did too."

Todd looked surprised. "You did?"

"Yeah, I did."

Murdock was about to say something when he heard someone at the door. Todd got

up.

"I'll go see who it is, Dad."

Murdock nodded. Todd walked over to the door and peeked though the keyhole.

Seeing who it was he opened the door.

"Hi, Uncle Tem. Hi, Aunt Rita. Hi, girls."

"Hey, Todd," replied Rita as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Face shook

hands with him and their daughters smiled bashfully.

"Come on in. Dad's in the front room."

Murdock stood up as Face and his family entered the room. "Face! It's really

good to see you. When did you get back?"

"We just got back, Murdock. I'm really sorry we missed the funeral. The plane

was delayed."

Murdock sadly smiled at Face. "Well, you're here now and that's all that

matters. Come on; let's go into the living room. Gosh, it's great to see you."

"Murdock, we were only on vacation, but it's good to see you too. How are you

holding up?"

Murdock lowered his head. The day's events were catching up with him and he was

beginning to feel the weight of the world on his shoulders. He slowly looked up

and stared into his best friend's blue eyes.

"I miss her, Face. I can't believe she's gone. My Kelly, is gone." Suddenly

Murdock broke down and cried. Face held his friend as Murdock thought back to

that terrible day, the worst day of his life.

Kelly and Murdock sat in the doctor's office, holding each other's hand. When

the doctor entered, they could tell by the look on his face that it was not good

news.

Doctor Brown sat down at his desk and look at the Murdocks. "I'm sorry, Mr. and

Mrs. Murdock, there is nothing that can be done. The cancer is too far gone. I

wish we had been able to catch it sooner. I'm very sorry."

Kelly cried on her husband's shoulder. He looked at the doctor, his heart is

breaking. His beautiful Kelly was going to die. He choked back the tears and

asked softly, "How long?"

"It's hard tosay. Maybe three months if she is lucky."

The doctor had been wrong. She had died six weeks later in their home, with her

husband and her sons by her bedside. Murdock remembered that both of his sons

had cried but he couldn't remember if he had. Crying now felt almost comforting.

"Thanks, Face."

His friend nodded. "I'm here for you, Murdock."

"I know, Face, I know."

He turned to Rita and the girls. Rita was a lawyer Face had met while on a case

back in 1988. She was tall, about 5 feet 9 inches, with green eyes and long

brown hair that came down to her shoulders when she didn't have it up. They had

married in 1989, with the twins being born in 1991.

"Hello, Rita, girls. Thanks for coming."

Rita smiled, taking Murdock's hand. "That's okay, Murdock. Is there anything we

can do?

"No. Just all of you being here is enough."

Todd stared at the twins, his heart racing. He wanted so bad to be alone with

Dani, but she was older and only thought of him as a friend. "Uh, do you want to

see the garden? The tomatoes are real nice this time of year."

The girls looked at each other. "Yeah, sure, why not," replied Dani.

Brandi turned to Ronin. "Are you coming, Ronin?"

"In a minute. I want to make sure Dad's okay."

Murdock waved his son off. "I'm fine, Ronin, you go join the others."

"Okay Dad, but if you need me..." Ronin replied, his voice sounding concerned.

Murdock nodded. "I know where you'll be. Now, go have some fun."

"Come on, Ronin. We're waiting for you," called Brandi.

Dani smiled at her sister. She knew Brandi had a crush on Ronin.

"Now, aren't you two just too cute?" she teased.

"Young lady, you are a little too young to think boys are cute." said Face.

"Templeton, she's seventeen. I thought boys were cute at fourteen," teased Rita.

"Well, Todd's only fifteen, too young for my daughters, and Ronin's twenty, too

old for my daughters," answered Face.

"Dad, what century are you living in?" asked Dani.

"Don't worry,Uncle Tem I will keep an eye on them! I promise nothing will

happen. And Brandi can help me," replied Ronin

"Good, that makes me feel a whole lot better. Hey! Who is going to keep on eye

on you two?"

Everyone laughed. The laughter died down when they heard a knock on the door.

Murdock got up to get it, leaving Face and Rita still talking until they heard

Murdock's angry voice.

"You get out of my house! I told you before, I'm not selling! I am not selling!"

Face got up, and entering the hallway he saw a tall man dressed in a dark black

suit along with two big, burly, ugly-looking men.

Face moved to stand by Murdock. "Excuse me, is there a problem here?"

The man stared hard at Face. "My business is with Mr. Murdock. Not with you."

Face at once disliked the man. "You mess with my friend, you make it my

business."

The man snapped his finger, and his goons grabbed Face. He then shoved some

papers into Murdock's face.

"Mr. Murdock, your wife signed these papers. As you can clearly see, this house

and the land it is on now belong to me. Vincent Robbins. I want you and your

sons out of here before next week. Good day, gentlemen."

.Face struggled to get away from the goons. Vincent Robbins snapped his fingers

and the goons let go. They walk out laughing and Murdock slammed the door hard.

On hearing the door, Rita came out to join them. She watched as Face took the

papers from Murdock and looked them over. Face heard his wife and turned to her.

"Rita, please take a look at these papers. Are they legal?"

Rita took the papers and looked them over carefully. "They seem to be, but I'll

take them to my office tomorrow and I will go over them there more carefully. If

there's a loop hole I'll find it."

Murdock looked at Rita and hoped with all his heart she would find something. He

had no idea what that man was talking about. Why would Kelly sign their home

over to him? She knew Mr. Robbins was going to build a complex in their

neighborhood. He was buying off property and the Murdocks had refused to sell.

Now, Mr. Robbins had given him a paper that said Kelly had sold him the

property. Why? He sat down with his hands on his head. First the death of his

wife and now this. He saw his whole world crashing down around him.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Murdock sat on his couch, his head in his hands as he shook it from side to

side. Sitting next to him, Face slid a comforting arm around his confused

friend's shoulders.

"Hey, Murdock, don't worry, buddy. I am sure it's some kind of a mistake.

There's no way Kelly would sell your home to a man like Vincent Robbins, no

matter what those papers say. I promise you this: it will all work out and you

and your sons will live in this house for a very long time. No one will ever

make you guys leave. Rita and I will see to that!"

Murdock looked up at his friend and sighed heavily before speaking. "Face, I'm

so glad you're here. You've always been the brother I've never had."

Face smiled at his friend. "Murdock, I've always felt the same way. I love you

and your sons. I don't know what I would have done without you. You got the team

out of so many tight jams. Being here with you is the least I can do. With

Rita's help we'll get to the bottom of this ordeal with this Mr. Robbins."

Murdock's eyes suddenly looked very serious. Face knew that look. He'd seen it

many times before.

"Murdock? What's wrong?"

"Face, the name Robbins, I've heard that name before, but where?"

Face nodded his head. "I don't know, Murdock."

Murdock nodded. "It will come to me. I just got to think."

At that moment there was a loud banging on the door. Murdock looked at Face in

disgust.

"Why don't people use the bell? I installed it to be used, not just to look

pretty!"

Face stood up. "Easy, buddy. I'll go answer it. You wait here."

Face walked over to the door. Looking through the peephole, a huge smile spread

across his face. He opened the door to BA and his son, Keene.

"BA, Keene, so good to see you guys. Hey, Murdock, it's BA and Keene!"

Hearing the news Murdock raced to the door. He saw Face and BA in an embrace. BA

pulled away from Face and gave Murdock a small grin.

"Hey, Murdock."

"BA, Keene, thanks so very much for coming. Hey, Keene, the gang's outside in

the garden if you want to join them."

Keene raised his eyebrow. "Hmm, Ronin and Todd alone in the garden with your

daughters, Uncle Face?"

Murdock gave Keene a cocky look. "Hey, my sons know how to behave."

"If you say so, Uncle Murdock ,but I better get out there just in case. You

see they need supervision all right. By me!"

Keene politely walked by the adults and headed out the back door to join the

others. Murdock stared at Keene. He was strikingly similar to his muscular

father with a few exceptions. He was 16 and clean -shaven .and not fond of

excessive jewelry. He did, however, share the love of being in shape and wearing

feather earrings.

Looking confused, Murdock walked around BA and Face, suddenly realizing that

someone was missing. He walked out onto the porch, looking at BA's car in the

driveway and then turning around to face the two men standing in the doorway.

"Hey, BA, where's Mandy? I hope she isn't ill. Did she have to care for her

mother again?"

BA looked at the ground not wanting to meet Murdock's eyes.

Murdock noticed this and was concerned for his friend. "BA? Is everything okay?

Hey, Big Guy, talk to me."

BA looked up and Murdock could see the sadness in his eyes. BA took a moment

before he spoke.

"No, Mandy isn't ill and she isn't taking care of her mother." BA took a deep

breath and sighed. "Mandy left us. She said that she was in love with another

man and she left."

BA suddenly wanted to change the subject. "Hey, Murdock, did Keene bring in that

casserole? I hope he didn't leave it in the car."

BA hurriedly passed Murdock and headed for the car. Murdock stood frozen on the

porch watching him. Mandy leaving BA was hard to accept. They had both been at

the Kelly's funeral earlier and they had seemed to be okay then. There had been

no sign of trouble in their marriage. But then, Murdock thought, I may have been

too caught up in my own problems to even notice. He quickly came to his senses

and hurried after his friend. BA opened the car door and found the casserole on

the back seat. He was reaching in for it when Murdock approached him from behind

and threw his arms around his big friend.

BA felt embarrassed. "Get away fool, I don't need that!"

Looking a little sad, Murdock pulled away from BA. "Okay, BA. I understand, but

if you need to talk, I am here to listen."

BA realized he had hurt Murdock's feelings. "Look fool, I know you only want to

help, but I don't want to talk about it no more. You're the one who just lost

his wife."

"You lost your wife, too, BA."

Murdock walked away with his head lowered and passed Face as he entered his

house. Face placed both hands on his hips, looked at BA and shook his head from

side to side. BA looked down at the casserole in his hands and realized he had

better try and fix things. He walked into the house and went over to Murdock.

The pilot was leaning against the fireplace, gazing upon the portrait of his

family.

"Look man, hey, I'm really sorry. I guess it's really getting to me. I shouldn't

have talked to you like that. I just want to be here for you and help you now,

not whine about mine and Keene's petty problems."

"Hey, big guy, your problems aren't petty. I'm so glad you're here."

BA pulled Murdock to him and whispered in his ear.

"You my best friend and I care about you and your boys."

smiled.

"Thanks, BA."

"Welcome."

"Hey, BA?"

"Yeah?"

"You and Face both think alike."

"Whatcha mean ?"

"You both told me the same thing."

A week passed and The Pecks invited Murdock and his sons to their home to

discuss the information regarding Murdock's home. Their children decided to go

to the theater to see the new James Bond movie, so the adults could be alone for

this very important discussion.

Rita sat down at the table, taking out a large folder. She carefully removed

some of the papers. \"Murdock, does the name Helen Robbins sound familiar to

you?"

Murdock thought for a moment "Yeah, she bought Ronin into our lives. Why?"

Rita nodded her head.

Murdock waited for her to explain.

"Ronin's mother is Christina Louise Robbins, the sister of Vincent Robbins."

.Suddenly he slapped himself on the forehead as the name Vincent Robbins

registered "Are you telling me that the Mr. Robbins who is buying out the

neighborhood,is the same Vincent Robbins who's Ronin 's natual uncle?"

Rita nodded. "One and the same."

This was really starting to agitate him Murdock as he began to paced. What does

this have to do with my home?" asked Murdock

"Easy, hon I'm getting to that." Rita carefully looked over the papers before

she spoke. "I had a friend check this out for me. She's a private investigator

so she's got connections. She found out for me that Hannibal and Christina were

engaged to be married; however, for some reason, her brother was strictly

against it and forbade the marriage Hannibal tried to get her to elope with him

but she was too afraid of her brother. So she left. What Hannibal didn't know

was that she was with child, his child. She never told him."

Both Murdock and Face read over the papers Rita had given them.

"She went through with the birth alone and brought Ronin John into the world

much against her brother's wishes. Well, Christina didn't survive the

childbirth. So Helen took the boy and left. She had planned to raise Ronin

herself."

Rita paused for a moment.

"Unfortunately, her brother caught up with her and told her to do away with the

child or he would do the job himself. She became very frightened and kept

running with the boy, searching for Hannibal. She finally found him but too

late. She thought the only way to keep the boy safe was to have someone from the

Team to raise him. She thought there would be no way for Vincent to find him."

Face look at his wife. "Rita, what did he have against the child?"

"I don't know, Templeton. My friend couldn't find that out.'"

Murdock shook his head. "I had no idea about Ronin's back ground. It just didn't

seem important."

"Kelly did appear to know. She knew she was dying and she also knew that it

wouldn't be long before Vincent would somehow cross your path." Rita stopped and

looked at Murdock confused face. "Hon, I'm only guessing here, but it would

make sense."

Murdock stared, his mind was racing. "Why didn't Kelly tell me of this? Didn't

she love me? Didn't she trust me?"

"Murdock, trust me, she loved you, too much maybe. She did what she did for you.

You see, you were so distraught over her cancer she was probably afraid that

this might be too much for you to bear. So she took matters into her own hands

regarding this house. You see,she did't sign the house over to Mr. Vincent

Robbins , she sign it over to Ronin Robbins. She asked you not to give Ronin

your name. Remember?"

Murdock nodded,"I was hurt at the time,but she reminded me that it didn't really

matter. We registered him at school and everything else as"Murdock".but left it

open for him to decide which name he wanted. She want us to ever tell him what

he should do. We thought that when he was old enough,he would be able to make

the decision for himself

"Murdock, Ronin turns twenty-one tomorrow . Right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You see ,effective tommorrw, the house onwer is Mr. Ronin John Robbins not HM

Murdock, nor Vincent Robbins. There's no way Vincent Robbins can throw you out

of a house that isn't his.

Murdock stared in disbelieve. Then he got up from the table. He was losing

control. He had to calm down. Seeing no other option he went outside. Face stood

up but his wife shook her head. A few moments later Murdock returned. He stood

there staring at them. "Rita, thanks for the information, but Robbins lives

above the law. He doesn't give a damn who owns this house and I will not give

this house up, not even to Ronin."

"Murdock, you have no choice."

"It's my home..."

Rita placed her arm around him. "I'm sorry Murdock. I wish I could be of more

help."

Murdock shook his head "It's my fault . Kelly owned this house I 've never got

around to signing the owner papers . She wanted me too but ... " Murdock hung

his head."I didn't think it matter."

Face putted his hand on his friend shoulder. "Calm down, Murdock, you won't lose

your home. Ronin would never take it from you."

Murdock only nodded.

Rita looked at Face, not knowing what to say to Murdock. Face gave her a smile,

letting her know things would work out somehow.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

The kids were all seated in the back row of the movie theater. After the movie

was over, Ronin stood and stretched his arms. \"That movie was great, guys, but

we better get back."

Grabbing his jacket, Todd looked at his brother. "Do we have to go home now? The

night's still young."

"Yes, we do," came back Ronin, slightly annoyed.

"Why?" retorted Todd.

"We need to go. It's late and I'm worried about Dad."

"Oh, come on, Ronin. Dad's fine. He's not alone. I wanna stay out more."

By now Ronin was losing his temper. "Well, you're not staying out. I'm the

oldest and we're going back to Uncle Face's home."

Todd glared at his brother. "Stop telling me what to do. You're not my boss,

Ronin."

"Well, someone has to tell you. You're such a baby. All you care about is

yourself."

"That's not true!"

"Well, that's not how I see it. I think we should go be with Dad."

"Why? I love Dad too, Ronin, but I think he would want us to have a good time. I

just don't want to go home yet."

Ronin stared at his younger brother. "Why?"

Todd looked at his brother. "I just wanna have... I don't know... I guess I just

need to do something fun since Mom died. I don't mean to sound selfish. I'm

sorry."

Ronin place his arm around Todd. "I think I understand Todd, but we really

should be heading back. It's late and you know how Dad worries."

Todd smile weakly at his brother. "Yeah, I know."

"Tell you what, you and me, Saturday night. We'll paint the town red."

"That'll be cool. I hope Dad'll say it'll be okay."

Ronin nodded his head.

Dani smiled, She was glad they work it out. "Hey, Ronin, you're gonna be

twenty-one tomorrow. I've got to wait four more years."

Ronin laughed a little. "Yeah, I know. Thanks for reminding me."

They all got into Ronin's car and headed to Face's house. When they arrived BA

was waiting on the porch. The kids got out of the car wondering what was going

on. Brandi approached BA.

"Hey, Uncle BA. When did you get here? Is Keene with you?"

By now Dani was standing by her sister. "Is everything okay? You look kind of.

worried."

BA waited for the boys before he spoke. "Come inside, we all need to talk.

Keene's inside."

They gave each other a look but followed BA inside. BA walked into the kitchen

where everyone was seated at the table. Ronin and Todd noticed that their father

look tired and upset. They both went to his side

"Dad? Are you alright?" Ronin asked with concern.

"Yeah, Dad, you don't look so good."

Murdock looked up and took in a deep breath. He took both his sons hands.

"Ronin, please sit down. There's something I need to tell you."

"Sure, Dad. Is everything alright?"

Murdock took a deep breath. He stared at his son and sighed. He could see so

much of Hannibal in him. The color of his eyes and that grin. Murdock always saw

Hannibal's on-the-jazz grin whenever Ronin smiled. His eyes would light up just

like Hannibal's had so long ago. He sighed and took another deep breath. "Ronin,

we always meant to tell you, but the time never seemed right." Again Murdock

took a deep breath as he watched his son. "We're not your real parents. You were

adopted."

There was a pause.

Ronin looked at Murdock for a long moment. The look made Murdock feel

uncomfortable. Ronin's eyes seem to darken but suddenly it was like there was a

wave of sunlight passing through them.

Then Ronin smiled, squeezing his Dad's hand. "I know, Dad. I've known for a long

time."

Murdock stared in disbelief, his hands started to shake and he felt tears in his

eyes. "How?" he asked in a whisper.

Ronin raise his hand to wipe the stray tear from his father's face. "How did I

know? Dad, we don't look alike. You, Mom and Todd all have dark hair; you and

Todd have dark eyes. I have blond hair

and blue eyes. There's no way you're my biological father. But I don't care. As

far as I'm concerned, you are my father. I know if Mom hadn't gotten sick, you

would have told me. I found this picture in an

old box in the closet. I cut it to fit my wallet. I believe he's my real

father."

Ronin took out the picture showing it to Murdock. Murdock looked at the picture

of Hannibal and smiled. "You're right, Ronin, this is your real father. He was

the most wonderful man I've ever met and I was proud to serve with him. His name

was Colonel John Smith, Hannibal to his friends, and he would have been so proud

of you."

Ronin hugged his father and whispered, "Thanks, Dad."

"Ronin, why didn't you say something?"

"I saw no reason to."

Murdock returned his son's hug. "I love you, Ronin."

"I know that and we love you too."

Murdock released him and turned to the others who had been quiet through all of

this. Murdock noticed a tear in Rita's eye. She wiped it away and smiled.

Murdock looked at Face nodding for him to take over. Face looked at the kids.

"Wait, there's more. Would the rest of you please sit down?"

Todd, Brandi, Dani and Keene all sat down and waited for Face to speak. "Now I

'm pretty sure you've all heard about The A-Team."

"Who hasn't heard of them?" replied Dani, "I mean they were famous."

Face looked at his daughter. "Dani, we are..."

Before Face could finish, his other daughter, Brandi, spoke up. "Dad, we know

you guys are the A-Team."

It was now Face's turn to be stunned. "How do you know that?" he demanded.

Keene looked at them. "You guys are famous. Like Brandi said, we've known for a

long time."

Murdock looked at them. "How did you find out? We never told you."

Todd looked at Ronin. Ronin took a deep breath. "We were having one of our

meetings up in the attic and we found this old trunk. It was full of stuff about

you guys."

Brandi suddenly took over. "I admit, I was really upset and mad because you kept

it from us."

"Yeah, she was, but we figure you had a reason for not telling us," said Dani.

Until you felt the time was right," finished Keene.

The adults stared at each other. "Well, that was easy," replied Murdock. "Ronin,

there is more though."

"What's that, Dad?"

"When you turn twenty-one tomorrow, our house will belong to you."

Ronin looked surprised. "I don't understand."

"Your mom signed the house over to you."

"Why?"

"I'm not really sure. I guess she figured if you owned it, Robbins wouldn't be

unable to get it."

"Dad, how can that stop him from taking it?"

"I don't know, Ronin. But the man that was here last week is your uncle. His

sister is your natural birth mother. Her name was Christina."

Ronin suddenly stood up, soaking in what he was being told. "My uncle is Vincent

Robbins?"

"Yes."

"Man, this is strange."

"You can say that again," replied Todd.

"Dad, you won't lose your home. I promise once this is settled, I will sign it

back over to you."

Murdock smiled. "I know, son, and thank you."

"Is it okay if we go outside and talk for a bit?" asked Ronin.

"It's okay with me, if Face, Rita and BA don't mind."

"No, you kids go ahead. Just be careful," replied Face

Dani hugged her dad. "We will you, old worry wart."

The strange man sat in his car as he watched the kids leave the house. His boss,

Robbins, wanted Murdock out of the way. He believed he could easily get the

house, if Murdock was out of the way. He had been told to follow Murdock till he

got his chance to make his move and it looked like he was going to get it. The

strange man carefully put his rifle together and waited.

Once their children were outside, Murdock headed for Face's den to be alone.

The man saw Murdock leave and follow him to see where he went Once he saw

where.he climbed up a nearby tree and positioned himself. He got his gun ready

and aimed it at his target

Once he was in the den , Murdock, took out his picture of Kelly and stared at it

for a long time. "Hey, Kelly, I miss you so much. I feel like I'm losing my

mind. I don't know what to do. I wish you were here to tell me what to do. You

were always good at this sort of thing. If only you were here!"

Walking in, Face placed his hand on Murdock's shoulder. "She's here, Murdock.

She's watching over you."

"I know. But I miss her so much."

"We all miss her, Murdock."

Murdock shook his head. "I'm sorry, Face, I'll be okay."

"There's nothing wrong with being sad, Murdock. It's okay to be unhappy."

"Yeah, Murdock, I miss Mandy, too."

Murdock and Face turned to find BA in the doorway Murdock walked up to him.

"Mandy was a fool to leave such a wonderful man."

"Thanks. Face, Rita wants us to check on the kids."

Face nodded turning back to Murdock "Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks."

BA and Face nodded, leaving Murdock to his thoughts. Suddenly a shot rang out

and Murdock stood there for a moment, then fell to the floor in a heap. BA and

Face hurried back into the room. BA bent down to check on him. Murdock's head

was bleeding but not badly. BA sighed in relief; the bullet had only grazed his

friend. Picking him up gently, he carried him out of the room. Face seeing that

BA was looking after Murdock hurried and turn out the lights so whoever shot

Murdock wouldn't get another chance

Hearing the shot, the children ran into the house. Todd and Ronin stopped in

their tracks as they saw BA carrying their father over to the couch. They both

hurried over to him.

"What happened ?" demanded Todd.

BA didn't answer him, just gently laid Murdock on the couch, then looked at

Face. "Face man, we got trouble." BA looked up at Rita. "Please call an

ambulance."

Rita nodded her head. Soon she came back in. "They're on the way . Tem we should

called the polices."

BA looked up at her. "No police . We take care of our own."

Rita stare at Face. ."Templeton Peck ! Someone is out there . We have to called

the police!"

Face place his hand on her shoulder. "We're handed it . We always have."

"I think you both are crazy. I'm calling the polices."

"Please Rita . I don't want the police involved."

"Why?"

"It brings back old feeling and not good ones."

"I'll go see if the ambulance is coming yet."

Todd looked at his father and saw the blood on Murdock's head.

"Oh, God! Dad has been shot!" he said in a broken voice.

BA looked up at Todd. "It will be okay, Todd. It's just a graze but we've sent

for an ambulance."

Todd looked at BA, then down at his father. "I wanna go with them."

Face nodded. "I think we all better go."

BA nodded. "Yeah, I agree."

Face turned to his wife. "Rita, BA, and I are going to check the perimeter. You

wait for the ambulance and go with them to the hospital. We'll join you as soon

as we find out who shot Murdock."

Ronin stared at his father. Then looks up at Face and BA. "Please, I want to

come with you."

Face turned to him. "Ronin, please go with them to the hospital. You're not

experienced enough to help."

"Uncle Face, I've got to come. Someone shot my dad. I just can't stay here. I'm

not a child," Ronin retorted.

Face placed his hand on Ronin shoulder. "I know you want to help, Ronin, and you

can, by going to the hospital. Your dad lost his wife. I don't think he could

stand it if anything happened to you, too."

Ronin reluctantly sat down beside Todd. "Just be careful."

"We will replied Face as he headed for his office where he kept his guns under

lock and key. Unlocking it he took out his gun and gave one to BA.

"Okay, BA, let's go."

"I'm right in front of you, Face," replied BA as he headed out the door.

Face followed behind, only stopping long enough to address his wife. "Rita,

please keep an eye on Murdock and the children."

Rita nodded, looking at the gun she had hoped would never have to be used again,

but she was glad Face always kept them clean.

"I will, Tem, and like Ronin said, be careful," she replied.

Face gave his wife a kiss,catching up with BA. He handed him a walkie-talkie.

"We may need them."

The ambulance soon arrived. The paramedics knocked on the door. Rita stood up

and turned to the children. "Stay here, I'll go let them in."

Ronin stood up. "Aunt Rita, please make sure it is them and not the person who

shot Dad."

"I will, Ronin." Rita walked over to the door,peeked thought the peep hole and

saw that it was the paramedics . She opened the door and took them to Murdock.

They looked Murdock over and placed him on the gurney then, called in to the

hospital. Once that was done, they placed him into the ambulance. One of the

paramedic turned to Rita. "We're taking to the Good Angel Hospital."

"Thank you. May his sons go with you?"

The paramedic nodded. "One can ride up front with my partner, the other with

me."

Rita nodded. Once outside, Ronin climbed inside with his father as Todd got in

front. Rita and her daughters and Keene got into her car and followed.

Face gave a heay sigh as he and BA move around the yard. This was something

they had not done in a long time. Suddenly Face spotted the guy. He was racing

towards his car. Face whipped out his communication. "BA, he's heading your

way."

"I see him." BA raced towards the man but before he could catch him, the man had

gotten to his car and sped away. BA slammed his fist against a nearby tree.

Face caught up with him just in time to see the car speed away.

"Damn it."

BA looked sadly at Face. "I'm sorry, man."

Face shook his head. "Not your fault. We better get back to the house."

BA nodded The phone rang as they got inside Face answered it. After hanging up,

he turned to BA.

"Murdock's at Good Angel Hospital. Rita said that the doctor told her Murdock

will be okay. He may have a headache but he doesn't have a concussion."

"That's good, man."

"Yeah. Rita's going bring Ronin and Todd back here for the night."

"Yeah, good idea. Do you want me and Keene to stay for the night?"

"Yeah, maybe you should so we can get an early start in the morning."

"You mean to pay Robbins a visit?"

"You bet I do."

Soon the others were back. They got out cab and all went into the house. Face

walked over to Murdock's sons and Keene.

"You all will be spending the night here."

Ronin look at Face. "Why?"

"I think it's for the best." Face then turned to Keene. "You and your father

are staying here, too."

Keene only nodded. Todd said nothing ,just, looked at his brother, as did the

twins and Keene.

Ronin glanced at his friends, each giving him an understanding look. They knew

that they would talk about this later, Ronin giving the others a signal that

they would meet later at their secret place, when the time was right.

Ronin turned to Face. "I'm sorry about earlier. You're right, it is best we stay

here. We're kind of tired; could Brandi show us to our rooms ?"

Rita nodded. Brandi took them to the room Todd would sleep in. Then she and

Ronin went to the room where he would sleep. Ronin gently grabbed her arm. She

looked at him. "Ronin?"

"Tell your sister we'll meet at the old tree house tomorrow. I'll tell Todd and

Keene."

"Ok, Ronin, but why there? We haven't used that tree house in years."

"We have to talk about a way to help my dad and it's the last place they'll look

for us."

Brandi stood there for a moment. "Why must we do this behind their backs?"

Ronin sighed. "Because they'll never agree with what I have planned. Good night,

Brandi."

Brandi closed her door and leaned against it. "I'm not sure if I do either,

Ronin Murdock."


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

Brandi slowly headed for her room. She knew deep down that what Ronin was

planning was wrong. They shouldn't be going behind their fathers' backs. They

knew nothing about fighting. They were teenager; well at least she, Dani, Todd

and Keene were.

Stopping by her parents' room, she glanced in the open door. Face was sitting in

his chair reading a book, while her mother appeared to be in bed asleep. Brandi

smiled as she looked at them, not wanting to disturb them, but she really needed

to talk to someone. She cleared her throat. Face looked up.

"Dad, can I talk to you?'

Face placed his book down on the night stand and stood up and walked over to his

daughter. "Brandi,you know you can always talk to me. Let's take a walk."

"Thanks, Dad " she replied ,as she followed her dad.

Walking with his daughter, he placed his hand gently on her shoulder. "Hey,

pumpkin, something bothering you?"

Brandi looked at him. "I don't know. Yeah, maybe something." Brandi stared down

at the floor.

Face lifted her chin so he could see her face. "You want to talk about it?"

Brandi felt the warmth of her father's touch and it felt so wonderful, but she

was still unsure. "I want to, but I don't know if I should."

"I see. So you got boy trouble? Well you came to the right person," Face

smiled with a wink.

Brandi's eyes grew wide. "Dad! No, it's not that. Let's say that you know

someone is doing something that you feel isn't right. Would you tell on them?"

Face studied his daughter thoughtfully before he answered, not wanting to say

the wrong thing. "Well, I guess it would depend on what they were doing. Whether

or not I thought it was dangerous or even life threatening."

Brandi sighed. "Yeah, it's dangerous. Or it could be."

Face knew his daughter and knew she was asking for help. "Brandi, whatever's

wrong you can tell your old Dad."

Brandi looked at her father and breathed a heavy sigh, but knew she had to tell

him.

"Ronin wants us to try and stop Robbins."

"Us? You mean you kids?" Face asked .sternly but gently.

"Yeah. Dad, I don't want to do it, I'm not a fighter."

Face studied his daughter's face and kissed the top of her head. "Brandi, you go

to bed. I'll talk to Ronin."

Brandi looked at her father, tears in her eyes. "Dad, please don't tell him I

told you."

"I won't," Face promised, bending down to place another kiss on her forehead.

"Now, you go to bed. And don't you worry. You did the right thing."

"Thanks, Dad. Good night."

"Night, pumpkin."

Face watched Brandi walk away. He sighed a little and went to the room Ronin was

staying in. On his way he stopped and gently opened the door to check on Todd as

well. He saw that Todd was sound asleep and Keene also, in the other bed.

Nodding, he closed the door and continued to Ronin's room. As he stood

outside,he wished Murdock was here to talk to his son. But this couldn't wait.

If Ronin was planning something damgerous, they could easily be hurt because

they had no experience. He knocked on the door.

Ronin was not asleep. He was lying on the bed a plan running through his mind.

"Who is it?"

"It's Face, Ronin, we need to talk."

Ronin swung his feet around and sat up. "Come on in."

Face walked in and looked at Ronin. The person he saw was not a young man

without any worries, but a person who was carrying the weight of the whole

world on his shoulders. Face sighed. A young man like Ronin should be dating and

enjoying life, not spending time worrying. He paused for a moment before he went

over to him and sat down on the bed. "Ronin, I know what you are planning to do

and I can't let you do it."

"Well, I was planning on going to sleep," Ronin said.

Face shook his head. "You know what I mean. I saw you and Brandi talking and I

heard you organizing a meet in the tree house."

"So, we always go to the tree house."

"Ronin, you guys haven't been to the tree house since Todd was twelve. Now,I

didn't just fall of the turnip truck . You're Hannibal's son and Murdock raised

you. Put them together and it spells trouble. I know you're planning on stopping

Robbins from taking the house. And I also know that a piece of paper saying you

own this house most likely won't stop him."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Ronin tried to defend himself. .

"Ronin, don't try to con a conman. I understand where you're coming from. But in

all honesty, I can't let you do it. If Robbins gives us trouble,then we'll

stop him, but you guys will stay out of it."

"That's not fair," Ronin protested. "Robbins nearly killed my dad tonight. As

far as I'm concerned, I'm part of this even if the others aren't."

Face studied the younger man.a look of concern on his features. He knew Ronin

had a point. "Tell you what.Murdock's getting out tomorrow and then we'll all

have a talk; you, me, Murdock and BA. Maybe we can work something out

The young man stared at Face. "Dad's getting out tomorrow?"

"Ronin, you know your dad hates hospitals. He spent almost half his adult life

in one and then with your Mom's illness and all, I don't think he wants to spend

any more time in one than he has to. And anyway the doctor said it would be

only overnight."

He smiled and ruffled the young man'd head ."Besides, you know what a hard

head your dad has."

That brought a smile to Ronin 's face. "Uncle Face, that would be great. I'm

glad Dad's coming home tomorrow."

"Just know this, we will not let you get you involved in anything life

threatening. And you will need to learn a few things."\line "Yeah, I get you."

"Good. Well, goodnight". Face turned to leave then stopped. "Ronin, promise me

you won't do anything until we all talk about it."

"I promise. "Goodnight ,Uncle Face." Face."

Face nodded and left the room. Ronin climbed into bed ,kind of glad Face was

sharp and had figured out what he was planning. He hoped the talk would help.


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five

The next morning, the kids were up and sitting around the kitchen table eating

breakfast when Ronin came in. "Morning, guys, what's for breakfast?"

Todd looked up. "Eggs and hash browns. Aunt Rita said to help ourselves. "

"Thanks, I think I'll just have a bowl of cereal." Ronin went over to the

refrigerator, opened it up and took out the milk. He returned to the table and

saw that Brandi had gotten the cereal. "Thanks, Brandi."

Brandi nodded. Ronin sat down at the table with a far away look in his eyes.

Todd watched his brother. He had seen that look before. It always meant that

Ronin had something on his mind. "Hey, Bro? Are we still going to meet at the

tree house?"

Ronin shook his head as he poured milk into his cereal. "No, there's been a

change of plan. Uncle Face over heard us talking . He had a long talk with me

and we decided it would be best not to jump into something we really don't know

about. Uncle Face thinks it would be a good idea if they had a talk with us."

Todd gave a heavy sigh of relief. "I'm glad. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to

handle that Robbins guy."

Brandi looked over at Ronin. "By 'they' I presume you mean our parents?"

"Well, I think our fathers, actually," replied Ronin.

Rita entered the kitchen. She smiled at the young people. "Morning."

"Morning," they answered her.

"Mom, where's Dad?" asked Dani.

"He went to pick up Murdock."

"This early?" asked Ronin.

"Yes. Murdock called and asked Tem to come so he could be there when the Doctor

released him."

The kids nodded.

Todd turned back to the others. "Ronin, what did Uncle Face tell you?"

"Just what I said, that we're not ready to go up against Robbins."

"Of, course you're not ready to go up against Robbins."

They all turned but it was Todd who reacted first. He jumped up, knocking over

his chair as he went to give his father a hug.

Murdock almost lost his balance from his son's hug, but quickly recovered as he

returned it with a huge grin. "Now, what did I do to deserve that?"

Todd didn't answer, just gave his father a small smile.

Face was just coming in. "You know, Murdock, you should have waited for me.

You could have stumbled."

Murdock turned to his friend, "Face, I'm fine. I'm not helpless." Face sighed as

Murdock turned back to the kids. "Now, what's this about them wanting to go

after Robbins?"

"Calm down, Murdock, and let's hear what Ronin has to say," said Face.

Murdock nodded and sat down, his younger son beside him. "All right, Ronin, you

have the floor. I promise I'll hear you out."

"Thanks, Dad. Last night when you were shot, I knew Mr. Robbins would stop at

nothing to get the house, and there's no way a slip of paper is going to make

him back down. So I decided a new team must be made to stop him."

Murdock eyebrow's furrowed, but he remained quiet, waiting for his son to

finish.

We had planned to meet at the tree house and we were going to become the New

A-Team. Uncle Face overheard me and Brandi talking and, well, he put a stop to

it for now. Dad, I want to help stop that Robbins creep."

Murdock stood up and moved over to his son. "Ronin, Mr. Robbins is a very

dangerous man."

"Dad, I would have done anything to stop him. Even if it meant killing him."

Murdock gave his son a worried and painful look. "Ronin, I don't ever want to

hear you say that again. Killing a person is wrong. There are other ways to deal

with those types of people."

"Dad, you've killed and I'm sure my real dad has, too."

"Yes, we have, but those were different times, a different world. We were at

war. They killed us, we killed them. But this is different. When we helped a

client we contained the baddy, we never killed them. We always left them wrapped

up to be delivered to the police. Robbins is dangerous. And there is no way you

kids are going to be part of this."

Ronin clenched his fist, trying to keep control of his anger. He knew getting

angry would not help. "Dad, I'm not a kid any longer. I know you'd like me to be

but I'm not."

Murdock stared at his son, reminded once more just how much like Hannibal Ronin

was. "Ronin, I know to you I sound unfair, but I just don't want anything to

happen to you or the others."

Ronin nodded. He was trying his best to see his father's point of view. But he

also wanted his father to see his. "I know we're inexperienced but you could

teach us or at least me."

Todd stared at his brother but remained quiet.

"Son, I just don't want you involved."

"Murdock, can I speak with you for a moment? In private?" asked Face.

Murdock nodded as the two men went into another room. "Face, if this is about

teaching Ronin, no way."

"Murdock, this is up to you, But Ronin is twenty one years old. He's an adult

and if he chooses to do this, you really can't stop him. You learned to use a

gun at an age younger then Ronin is now.

"That was different, Face."

"Is it? I know you don't want Ronin involved in this. I wouldn't want my girls

involved either, but Ronin is Robbins' nephew; he is involved whether you like

it or not. If Ronin was my son, I would want him to be able to protect himself.

He's not my son, but I think you should at least teach him the basics."

Murdock thought for a moment. "Face, I know you're right, Ronin should learn the

basics. I'm just not crazy about it."

"I know, Murdock. We all want to protect our kids from the world we live in. But

they've got to grow up some time and we can't always protect them."

"Yeah, I know," Murdock sighed. "I'll teach him how to use a gun."

Face wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulder. "Well, at least it's a

start."

The two men made their way the kitchen. Murdock went over to his son.

"Son, this was something I never wanted for you. But it's out of the bag now. I

don't want you to go off on your own and get yourself killed, so we're going to

train you. But only you. And please listen to us, your life may depend on it."

Murdock moved his attention to his friend. "Face, can I see your 9 mm? I want to

start Ronin out on it."

Face nodded as he went over to his gun cabinet. opened it and took out the gun.

Returning to his friend he gave the gun to him. Murdock nodded his thanks . He

then carefully check to make sure it wasn't loaded . Once he was satisfy he

placed the gun on the table.

"Ronin, this is a big step. It's hard sometimes for me to see that you are no

longer a child. Learning how to use a gun is a big step, but I have confidence

that you will manage it."

Ronin gazed down at the gun.

"Go on, pick it up and get to know the feel of the gun."

Carefully Ronin picked the gun up. He felt the cold steel of the gun as he

carefully checked it over. Murdock held his hand out and Ronin returned the gun

to him.

"Dad, was my real father killed by a gun?"

Murdock shook his head. "No, Ronin. Your father enjoyed his cigars and they

caught up with him. He died of lung cancer."

"He refused treatment. I argued with him; treatment would have at least

prolonged his life, but he refused it," Face said sadly.

Ronin nodded and took the gun back from Murdock. "Thanks for giving me this

chance, Dad. I promise I'll listen."

Murdock turned to his other son. "Todd, I need to know if you 're okay with

this?"

"Dad, I'm not really crazy about it. But I do understand."

"I know, son, but it will be okay."

Later that day Murdock and Ronin were at the firing range practicing. "Okay,

son, I showed you how to load the gun. Now find your sites and gently pull back

on the trigger. Here, let me show you."

Murdock then proceeded to show his son how to fire a gun.

An hour went by and Murdock told Ronin to remove his ear protector as he removed

his. "Ronin, that's enough for today. I believe you've learned a lot. I'm very

proud of you. Why don't you get your stuff from the locker? I'll wait for you in

the car."

Ronin nodded and headed for the locker room and Murdock went to the car. He was

standing at the trunk to open it when he felt the cold steel of a gun in his

back.

"Mr. Robbins wants to see you," a raspy voice whispered

"Tell him I'm busy at the moment," Murdock replied sarcastically.

"Sorry. Mr. Robbins don't like to be told no," replied the man as he brought his

gun down on Murdock's head.

The ex-pilot saw stars right before he passed out.

Ronin walked out of the gun club just in time to see his father being put in

back of a black sedan. The man got in and took off. Quickly Ronin jumped into

his car and took chase.

The dark blond man looked out the rear view mirror. "Hey, we're being followed.

You better lose him."

The driver sneered. "Yeah, I see him. Hold on."

The two cars drove down Main Street, nearly hitting other cars trying to move

out of the way. Down alleys, around alleys, in and out of alleys, but the driver

couldn't shake Ronin. "I can't get rid of him."

The other man took out his gun and checked to make sure it was loaded. "You just

drive. I'll take care of our shadow."

The man placed his head out of the car window and aimed it at the other car's

tires and fired his gun several times. Soon the bullets hit their mark. The car

swerved as Ronin fought hard to maintain control. It spun several times before

it finally came to a halt only inches from a tree. Ronin sat there for a moment

catching his breath.

Shaking, Ronin slowly got out and fell, down on the ground. He could hear the

sirens. Two highway patrol cars pulled up beside him. One officer went up to

him. "Son, are you okay?"

Ronin sat there for a moment, not saying anything. He had a far away look in

his eyes. The officer looked concerned as he bent down to see the boy face.

"Son, are you okay?" The officer asked again. "Do you need to see a doctor?"

Ronin stared up at him. "They took my father."


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

The officer looked at Ronin. "I'm sorry. I have to take you in. You don't seem

to have any injuries. But we will have the doctor look you over."

Ronin reached out and grabbed him. "Didn't you hear me? I said, they took my

dad."

"I heard you, son. But you broke the law. You were driving way beyond the speed

limit and shots were fired."

"But I had to. They took my father."

"Look, I'm sorry. My hands are tied. You can make a call at the station. "

Ronin was stung as the policeman placed him in the back of his patrol car. He

looked out to the road where the men in their car had disappeared with his

father. A single tear escaped and ran down to his chin.

The officer turned and looked at Ronin. He felt sorry for the young man whose

looks were strangely familiar to him, but he had to do his duty." Son, can you

describe the car?"

Ronin quickly gave the officer a description of the car and the officer called

it in."That's the best I can do for now, son."

"Thanks."

"It will be okay."

Yeah, sure. But by then, my dad may be dead."

"I doubt that, son."

Why? What makes you an expert?"

"Son, I was in the army most of my life before I became a cop, and I know for a

fact if they wanted to killed your father, he'd be dead already. . ."

Ronin stared at the older man. Although he said nothing, he thought to himself,

this guy doesn't know anything. Soon they arrived at the station and the officer

placed his hand on Ronin's shoulder.

"Son, go over there," he pointed at the phone on the wall, "and make your call."

Ronin nodded and walked over to the phone. As he dialed, the officer walked over

to the sergeant's desk. The sergeant looked at him.

"Hey, Rod, what's up?

"I had to bring him in. He broke the law, Steve."

"Yeah? What did he do?"

"He was speeding and gunshots were fired. Plus he was in an accident. I want a

doctor to check him over. This kind of reminds me of long ago."

"Yeah? Why's that?"

"Never mind. The past is long buried."

"Seems like a nice young man."

"Yeah, he said someone took his dad."

"Yeah, I heard the call. Poor kid."

"Yeah. But he's not really a kid. He reminds me of someone."

Murdock was jerked awake as the car pulled into the drive way…

"Get him into the house and be quick about it," a voice commanded. Murdock was

pulled out of the car and shoved towards the door. His head was spinning and he

felt dizzy. "Hey, stop pushing!" He snapped. His mouth felt like it was full of

cotton, dry and brittle.

"Shut up!" The same voice snapped back. Once inside, he was pushed into a chair

and tied up with his feet and hands behind the chair.

"I hope you're comfortable," one of the men said.

Murdock tried to wiggle loose but the ropes were tightly bound. He also glanced

around to get a good look. He needed to know where he was. The first thing he

noticed was that it was an old building; it might have been a school or even a

church at one time.

"Yeah, you're such a gracious host."

"Listen, we can do this the easy way or the hard way," the man said.Murdock

studied the man. He was at least 6 feet, dark brown hair, and blue eyes. He had

a long scar across his left eye. Murdock figure it must have been an old war

injury. Murdock gave him a cocky grin.

"Now, why tell me that, when I know darn well you want to do it the hard way?

The man bent down into Murdock's face, his breath making Murdock wrinkle his

nose. "Now, you be a good boy and fork over those ownership papers to Mr.

Robbins and maybe we're let you go in one piece."Well, what's your decision

"Okay, I know when I'm beaten. The papers are in my shirt pocket. There's also

something that might help you, at least for a while."

The man smiled and looked back over at the other two men. One was short and

bald. The other tall, like the first man. Both men were holding 38's. One man

was sneering while the other one smirked."I told you he would crack. Go tell Mr.

Robbins I'll have the papers in a few minutes."He reached into Murdock's pocket

and pulled out a small box of what looked like candy. "What the hell is this

,where are the papers?"

"Tic Tac, and like I said, they might - now let me make that clear - might help

you. But with breath like yours, I seriously doubt it. As for the papers I must

have left them in my other pants pocket."

The man turned away, then just as quickly swung around and punched Murdock in

the face. The ex-pilot's head snapped to the side and then he was still. \"Call

me when that moron wakes up. I've got to call Mr. Robbins." The man growled as

he left the room


	7. Chapter 7

Part Seven

Ronin quickly dialed Face's number. After three rings someone finally picked up.

"Hello, Peck residence."

"Aunt Rita, I need to talk to Uncle Tem."

Rita quickly handed the phone to her husband. She knew something was wrong.

Ronin hardly called him Tem. Face took it. "Who is it?"

"Ronin. Tem, something is wrong. I have this feeling."

Face nodded as he spoke into the phone. "Hello."

"Uncle Face, it's me."

"Hey, Ronin. Did the target practice go okay?"

"I don't have time for that, Uncle Face. Robbins' men took Dad and I've been

arrested."

"What? Ronin, what happened?"

"I'll tell you. Just get down here and get me."

"Okay, I'll be right there, Ronin. Which police station are you at?"

"The one on Belver Street.."

"Hang in there, kid. I'll be right there." Face quickly hung up. "Ronin's been

arrested."

"What?"

"I'm going to go get him, Rita."

"Tem, where's Murdock?"

"Ronin said Robbins' men took him."

"Oh, dear."

"Rita, don't tell the kids."

"Do you think that's fair? At least tell Todd."

"I can't. You know how Todd gets. I've be back soon with Ronin. Then BA and I

will search for Murdock."

Rita watched as Face left; she felt strange not telling Todd about his father.

Face soon arrived at the station and hurried in. He saw Ronin sitting on a

bench.

"Ronin, are you all right?"

"Are you his father?"

Face turned around and both men stared in shock.

The officer spoke first.

"Peck!"

"Easy, Decker. I'm a free man. I've been a free man for years. What's the idea,

arresting Ronin?"

"First of all, Peck, I don't have to answer to you. But he broke the law."

"What did he do?"

"He was chasing another car, speeding, and shots were fired. "

"He may have had a reason."

"Peck, no one is above the law. But why am I telling you that? Smith never did

teach you that. Did he?"

"Are you pressing charges or not?"

"Since he doesn't have a record, we're letting him go with a warning. But if I

catch him doing it again, I will throw him in jail so fast his head will spin.

Now get out before I change my mind."

Ronin stood there. He really wanted to tell this jerk off. He had seemed almost

concerned. What had changed his tune so suddenly? As they were leaving, the

officer spoke again.

"Peck, you leave this to the law. I don't want you and your friends sticking

your noses where they don't belong."

Face only waved as he and Ronin walked out of the station.

"What a jerk," Ronin muttered as he got into the car. Once Face was in, he

turned to him. "What's the plan?"

"Well, first, I'm dropping you off at work. Then, BA and I are going to try to

find Murdock."

"No way, Uncle Face! You're not finding dad without me."

"Ronin, these men are dangerous. I can't risk your life. Murdock would never

forgive me."

"I got the license number. You need me. And I'm coming."

"I said no and I don't want to hear another word."

Murdock stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

"I see you're awake."

Murdock looked up to the man who had slugged him earlier. "Yeah, thanks for the

nap."

The man, whose name was Frankie Carter, really didn't like what was going on,

but he felt he owed Robbins more than he could ever pay back. "Look, I really

don't want to hurt you. Just give Mr. Robbins what he wants, and you will be set

free."

I"f you believe that, then I really feel sorry for you."

"Mr. Robbins has been good to me. He's just a man doing business, and he did

make you a good offer for your house and land."

'You know what Mr. Robbins can do with his money - stick it up where the sun

doesn't shine."

"I don't need Mr. Murdock to get the house. He doesn't own it. Ronin does. My

spy found out. Hello, Mr. Murdock. I'm Vincent Robbins."

"Sorry I can't shake hands. I seem to be tied up at the moment."

"No matter. By five today that house and land will be mine."

"What do you mean?" Murdock replied, looking scared.

Robbins stared in his face. "Your son is going to die when the place he's going

to start working at explodes. I planted a bomb there and it will go off at five

o'clock. And since I'm his only living relative, the house goes to me."

Murdock glared at Robbins as he tried to free himself. "Ronin is my son! My son!

You heard me! You are not his only living relative..."

"You are right, Mr. Murdock, I'm not, but I will be. For you see, you are going

to be placed with the bomb."

Carter turned to Robbins, a man he always trusted. "Mr. Robbins! Innocent people

will be killed."

"Frankie, how many times have I told you? No one is innocent."

While they were talking, Murdock managed to untie his bonds and he attacked

Robbins. He had his hands around his neck and was choking him. It would have

been over but Carter pulled Murdock off Robbins. "I can't let you hurt him."

"He's going to kill my son," Murdock replied, not thinking of his own life.

"I'm sorry, but if it hadn't been for Mr. Robbins, my son would be dead. He paid

for Joey to get a new heart. I owe him a lot."

Robbins rubbed his neck and said in a raspy voice. "Get him ready. The next time

I see him, I want him in pieces along with his son."

""""""

Ronin kept quiet as Face drove him to work. When they got there Ronin got out

without saying a word.

"Ronin, BA and I will find Murdock."

"Whatever."

"With the license number, I can run it through the DMV and I'll find Murdock."

Ronin knew it was useless to argue with Face, so he turned away and headed

inside, not knowing that death waited for him.


	8. Chapter 8

Part Eight

As Murdock was being taken to the car, he was thinking of a way to escape. There

was no way he was going to let Robbins hurt his son or anyone else. Rage grew in

Murdock as he thought about it. Suddenly Murdock exploded and he charged with

his head down. He made contact and Garrett fell to the ground. Seeing his path

was now clear, Murdock took off, heading into the woods.

"Go after him! You fools! Don't let him get away or Mr. Robbins will have our

heads," yelled Garrett.

The men quickly ran after Murdock. They looked and looked but there was no sign

of him.

"How can an old man move that fast?" grumbled one of the men.

"I have no idea. But if we don't find him, we may as well pack it in," replied

the other man.

Murdock watched the two men from his hiding place. He had luck out. He came

upon a rope left over by loggers and decided to put it to good use. He quickly

but carefully set up his big foot trap . If it caught BA it will catch them as

well. Once it was ready he quietly hid and waited for them.

The bad guys seem to be lost. "We better find him or Mr. Robbins will have our

head."

Suddenly Murdock toss a rock into a bush.

"I heard something over there. Come on, let's check it out."

The other man nodded his head as they headed for the sound. They had their guns

ready and carefully moved branches out of their way. The man in front stepped

over a fallen tree and the next thing he knew, he was hanging upside down.

"Get me down from here!" he yelled.

The other man quickly came to his side when suddenly he found himself upside

down. "Help get me down!" he yelled. Murdock stepped out and picked up their

guns. "I think it's real nice to see you two hanging out together, and I would

love to join you, but I've got other business to take care of."

You can't leave us this way."

Murdock only turned and walked away, leaving the two men to their fate. He then

saw Frankie standing by a truck. "It's not a plane but it will do." Murdock came

up to Frankie. "Give me your weapon."

Garrett just stood there.

"I said give me your weapon!"

"Why don't you just take it?"

Murdock reached for the gun . But Garrett was younger and faster. And Murdock

landed hard on the ground. He stared up at Garrett thinking he was getting to

old for this . Garrett stared down at Murdock. Now, Mr. Robbins wants you to die

with your son. So I'm going to take you there to meet your faith."

Garrett reached over to pull Murdock up when suddenly Murdock kicked him hard.

Garrett screamed as he bent over and grabbed where Murdock had kicked him. The

next thing he knew he was on the ground after Murdock punched him. Murdock

stood over Garrett but only for a second; time was running out. He shook his

hand to get the string out then quickly jumped into the truck and drove away,

heading for Ronin's workplace.

Todd stood in the door way of Dani's room. "Can I come in?"

Dani looked up from her computer. "Yeah, come on in. What's up?"

"Dad and Ronin are not back yet and I'm worried."

Dani looked out her window "I saw dad leave a while ago."

"Do you know where he went."

"I'm not sure. Let's ask mom."

The two young people left the room and looked for Rita, finding her in the den.

They knew by the look on her face that something was wrong.

"Aunt Rita! What's wrong? Did something happen to my dad and Ronin?"

Rita came over to them. "Tem is taking care of it, sweetheart."

"Mom, what happened?"

Rita stared at Todd. Tem told her not to say anything but she felt he had the

right to know. "Todd, your dad was taken by Rollins and Ronin was taken to

jail."

"What? Why wasn't I told before this?"

Before Rita could answer the phone rang. "Hello? Murdock? Where are you?"

"I got no time Rita - I'm just letting you know I'm all right."

"Murdock, tell me where you are and I will tell Tem."

"I'm heading for Ronin 's workplace. Rollins planted a bomb. Tell Face to meet

me there and tell him to hurry."

Rita quickly hung up the phone and called Face, telling him everything.

"Okay, I'm on my way," said Face, as he hung up and ignoring both the speed

limit and shimmy in his car BA said needed to be fixed, he jammed his foot on

the accelerator.


	9. Chapter 9

Part Nine

Murdock pulled up in front of the office building where his son worked and ran

inside. People stared at him as he ran over to the information desk.

"Please. You must get everyone out of this building," he said to the young woman

at the desk.

"Now, see here, sir. You just can't come in here and order me around."

"Look, lady, I don't have time for this. There's a bomb planted somewhere in

this building."

The girl stared at him, pushed a button. A man in a black suit appeared from the

room behind her.

."What seems to be the trouble here?"

"Sir, this nut case..."

"Now, now, Miss Harper, no name calling."

The woman stared at Murdock, but said nothing. By now Murdock was losing it and

he grabbed the man by his shirt. "You got a bomb in here. What part of that

don't you understand?"

The man pulled away from Murdock and called security. As Murdock was being taken

out, Face arrived.

"Murdock? What is going on? Did you tell them about the bomb? And where's

Ronin?"

"Yes, I told them, but these jack asses don't believe me, Face, and I have no

idea where Ronin is." Murdock was getting excited and Face knew it; he placed

his arm around his shoulder.

"It will be okay, Murdock. I will get them to leave."

"You do that, Face, while I find Ronin."

Both men went back inside. Miss Harper was just about to call security when her

eyes caught Face.

"Can I help you, sir?"

Face quickly flashed his wallet at her. "I'm agent Gambit from the ICU,

International City United for the U Bomb and we have reason to believe a bomb

was planted here."

Miss Harper flashed Murdock a dirty look before returning her gaze to Face.

"That man told us the same thing. But there's no way a bomb could be here. Our

security is too strong."

Face pounded his fist on her desk and it made her jump. "I am talking about the

UBomb and no security can stop him or her."

"Face," Murdock whispered.

Face nodded. "Now, if you want to be responsible for all these lives..."

"No. No, I'll make the announcement." She grabbed the mic. "Please clear the

building. This is not a drill."

The same man came out of his office. "You, again."

Face hurried over to him. "Are you in charge here?"

"Yes. What is going on here?"

"I'm agent Gambit from the ICU. That stands for..."

"I know what it stands for," the man snapped, not wanting anyone to know he

didn't. "Okay, we will get them out."

"Good. Mr. Le beau and I will find and dismantle the bomb."

All the people left quietly, not knowing the danger. Murdock kept his eye out

for Ronin, but didn't see him. As the manager started to leave, Murdock stood in

front of him.

"Sir, does a Ronin Murdock work here?" The manager just stared at him. Murdock

knew he had to stay in character

"Yes, he does. He just started today, a bright young man. He has a great future

here. He's down in the mailroom. I'm sure he heard the announcement."\Murdock

ran off. Face looked at the man. "He loves his work."

"Tell me did Mr. Murdock do anything?"

Face was caught off guard for a moment, thinking the manager meant "his"

Murdock. "No, Mr. Le Beau just wants to make sure everyone is out."

Murdock hurried down the stairs, skipping every other step. He wasn't going to

wait for the elevator. He ran into the mailroom but saw no sign of Ronin. He

quickly ran back upstairs.

"Face, I can't find him," Murdock said, panting.

"Face? I thought you name was Mr. Gambit." said the manger

"It's a nickname," snapped Face. "But never mind that. Where would Ronin be at

this time?"

The manger shook his head. "I really don't know."

"Well, you should, " Murdock snapped, catching his second wind. "My son may be

carrying a mail bomb and I got to find him."

"Your son. Now I know who you are. You're Ronin 's father. I will have him

paged." Grabbing the mic, he announced, "Would Ronin Murdock please come to the

front desk in the main lobby "

Murdock was now beyond reason. "I don't have time for this. Come on, Face."

Face nodded and followed behind Murdock.

Rita stared at the clock on the wall. She had called BA but didn't get an answer

and his cell phone was turned off.

"Damn, I hate that. I need to get hold of BA."

"Mom, what's wrong?"

Rita turned to her daughter Brandi as she walked in. "Nothing, Brandi."

"Mom, please don't do that. I know something is wrong."

Rita took Brandi's hand. "Honey, I'm just upset because your Uncle BA won't

answer his cell phone."

"Mom, please. It's got to be more than that. Is Dad okay?"

"Brandi, everything will be fine."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"No, I'm asking you to have faith."

"Okay, I'll try."

"That's my girl."

"Mom, why do you need BA?"

"Brandi, please."

Brandi turned and walked out of the room. She was about to go to her room when

she saw Todd outside.

"Hey, you heading for home? Are your dad and Ronin back?"

"Yeah, I'm going home. Dad just called." Todd spoke hurriedly. "See you later,

Brandi." Todd got on his bike and pedaled away.

Ronin! Son, answer me," Murdock called. "Face, where can he be?"

"This building is big, Murdock. He could be anywhere."

"But why didn't he answer the page?"

"Maybe he's somewhere where he can't hear it."

Murdock spotted a house phone on the wall and headed for it.

"I'll call down there and ask if there is a room where Ronin wouldn't hear the

page."

As he started to pick up the phone, he heard the rumble of an explosion."


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

The explosion knocked both men hard against the opposite wall. Murdock shook his

head as he slowly open his eyes. He stumbled and crawled his way to what was

once a doorway to a room. There was nothing left of the room but a shell of

broken glass and wood. The door frame was shattered beyond recognition. Murdock

began to dig frantically through the shattered wood.. He was so busy, he didn't

even hear Face till he felt his hand on his shoulder, but he kept digging.

"Murdock, I heard the sirens! Go out and lead them here."

"I can't, Face. I got to get Ronin out of here."

"Murdock, you can help him by leading help here. Let me dig. I have more

experience; one wrong move could bring the rest down on him."

Murdock slowly got up. His legs were unsteady and he would have fallen if not

for Face. "I'll go get help."

Face nodded as he began to slowly dig, being careful not to upset anything that

could cause the rest of the room to come down.

Murdock staggered outside just as three firemen were heading in. Murdock

grabbed one of them."My son is trapped. I can take you to him."

The fireman handed Murdock off to another fireman. "Sir, we can find him. It's

too dangerous for you to go back in."

"I know the way! Please - I got to go," Murdock pleaded.

The fireman looked at his chief, who shook his head. Murdock was quickly taken

behind the barrier by a policeman. He tried to get through, only to be put back.

"Sir, please stay put. The firemen know what they are doing."

"What is going on here, Johnson?" Murdock looked and saw Decker standing there.

didn't even look at him. Johnson gave him a report. Then Decker turned to

Murdock.

"You better do what you are told. If your son is alive, they will get him out."

Murdock was about to say something when he spotted BA and rushed over to him.

When he got to BA, he lost all control and grabbed BA by his gold chains.

"Why didn't you come and help Face and I find Ronin in time, you ugly mud

sucker!" A name Murdock used as a friendly pet name in the past was now used in

anger, tears now coming down his face. "If you had been there, we may have

found him in time."

BA slowly and carefully pushed Murdock away. "I got here as fast as I could

after Rita got a hold of me. I'm sorry, Murdock - I was with Mandy."

His friend looked surprised. "I thought she left you?"

"She wanted to talk, so I went to her. Murdock, I didn't know."

Murdock sank down on the ground and placed his head in his hands. BA sat down

beside him and placed his arm around him. The firemen soon found Face as he was

still carefully digging. "Sir, move aside. We can take over from here .

Face nodded; he was tired. He stood up and was taken out by one of the firemen.

As he came out, Decker approached him. "Peck? Why were you in there?"

"To stop a bombing, but we were too late, and Murdock's son is trapped in

there."

"Do you mean the kid that was at the station? The one that looks like Smith.."

Face nodded. Decker slowly placed his hand on Face's shoulder. "They'll get him

out. If he's anything like Smith, he'll be okay."

Ronin slowly opened his eyes, only to find himself in the dark. He began to feel

around him, but as he moved, a sharp pain ran through his body.

"I'd stay still if I were you, kid. You may have broken some ribs or you might

have internal bleeding."

Ronin search around, but it was too dark to see the other man trapped with him.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, sure, kid. I'm fine."

"Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of your father."

"Do you mean the man who raised me, or my real father?"

"The man who raised you. But I did know your real father, too."

"My father said he was a great man."

It began suddenly quiet. Ronin became afraid; he didn't want to be alone.

"Sir, are you okay? Please say something."

"I'm here, kid. I was just thinking. Yes, he was a great man. But he was also a

fool."

"What do you mean?"

"The Jazz. It was his best friend and his worst enemy. Kid, listen to me. You

are 21 years old and you've got a lot to live for. Someday maybe the Jazz will

overcome you as it did your father. But for now - live."

"The Jazz? I don't understand."

"Just live, kid, and remember both of your fathers love you."

Ronin listen but he heard nothing else. "Please, don't leave me alone!" he

yelled.

"Chief, I heard something." The Chief and his men quickly and carefully removed

the rubble where the voice came from and found Ronin trapped under what was left

of the ceiling.

"Okay, we found him! Be careful getting him out."

Soon they had Ronin on a stretcher. As they were carrying him out, Ronin

grabbed one of them by the shirt and gasped, "There's another man in there."

"Okay, son, I'll go check," replied Decker, who had come in to help. He quickly

returned to the rubble, but saw nothing; he only picked up a slight scent of

cigar smoke. He hurried out to see the young man being put in the ambulance.

Murdock was climbing inside. Decker decided he would wait to tell the young man

that they hadn't found the other man.

Ronin looked up at his father. "I'm sorry, Dad."

His father looked at his son. "There nothing to be sorry about, Ronin. You are

safe and that's all that matters."

"What about Robbins?"

"He's paid for this, one way or another."


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

Face touched Murdock on the shoulder. "We have to come up with a plan."

"I know, Face, but right now, I need to be with my son."

Face nodded as the medic closed the door and the ambulance drove away. Face then

turned to BA."BA, we've got a creep to stop. Any ideas?"

" Yeah, we bash his head in," BA replied, as he punched his fist against his

hand."

" Well ,I think we better come up with something not so messy."

"Yeah. You know Face, It's times like these I wish Hannibal was still with

us."

"I know what you mean, BA."

"Hey Peck! Come over here for a minute."

BA growled as Decker called Face . Face just shook his head and went over.

"What do you want, Decker?"

Decker pointed to the owner. "Mr. Hopkins said that everyone has been accounted

for. So I think maybe Smith's son was imagining things, but I'll check it out

some more. In the meantime, you stay out of it."

"Listen Decker, this has gotten personal and there is no way we're staying out

of it."

"I'm warning you, Peck, I will not be responsible if anything happens to any of

you."

Decker, we've always been one step ahead of you . So why don't you go a find a

jaywalker to arrest?"

Decker gave Face a sour look and walked away. When he left .BA stepped over.

What he want?"

"Nothing important, just told us to be careful."

"Yeah, right."

Face slapped BA on the back. "Come on, we better go meet Murdock at the

hospital."

"Face, I think you should call Rita and tell her what's going on. I'll wait for

you."

"Okay, BA. I'll be back in a moment."

Todd was pacing around the floor, "Why haven't we heard anything, Dani? Why are

they leaving us in the dark?"

Dani went over to him. "I don't know, Todd. But it will be okay."

"That easy for you to say. It's not your father who's been taken. And to make

matters worse, no one is telling us anything."

"I know."

"Well, I'm tired of it. I'm not a kid.

"Our dads just want to protect us."

"I know I just wish they would trust us."

"They do.

Rita was waiting for Face to call. Suddenly the telephone rang, and she quickly

answered it. "Yes, hello? Tem is this you? Is everything all right?"

" Yes, Rita. This is Tem. We found them both - Murdock and Ronin are okay.

Ronin was trapped in a building after the bomb went off; he was taken to the

hospital.

"Bomb? Oh my… Tem, is he all right?"

"Yes, by some miracle he's all right. Murdock is already there with him. Get the

kids and come over."

"Tem? What hospital?"

"The Mercy Hospital."

"Okay, we'll be there soon. Hold on while I tell them. Todd is here with us."

Rita placed the phone down and went into the other room She found Todd and Dani

talking

"Hey Todd your dad and brother are at the hospital. "

"Hospital? Are they okay?"

"Well let's go find out ."

They all hurried out into the car and Rita drove to the hospital.

The doctor finished checking Ronin over. "Except for a few bruises, you are in

perfect health. You're a very lucky young man."

Murdock smiled at his son. "He's a fighter, just like his dad."

"Well, I see no reason for him to be admitted. Your son was one lucky man." The

doctor walked out, leaving them alone.

Ronin looked at his father. "Dad, when you said I was a fighter like my dad,

were you talking about you, or my real dad?"

"I guess both of us."

"I think I meant my father today, my real father Hannibal Ronin said, quietly.

"Why do you think that?"

"I think he was with me while I was trapped."

Yeah, I bet he was, too. That would be just like your father. You ready to go

home, son?"

"What about Robbins?"

"Tonight, I don't even want to think about him." Murdock gave his son a small

hug. "I got you back."

Ronin smiled a little as they both headed to the desk so Ronin could be check

out .

"Dad! Ronin!"

They both turned to see Todd running over to them. A nurse gave Todd a look and

told him not to run in a hospital .

"Dad . Ronin I thought I never see you again. I was so frightened."

Ronin ruffed his brother's hair. "Hey you can't keep us down. We're fighter.

Right dad?"

"Yes we are son. " Murdock pulled both of his sons near him . "All three of us."

The rest smiled as they all headed back to Face's house.

Once they were all inside, they sat down at the table. Rita sat by between her

daughters. Murdock and BA looked at Face.

"You got any ideas about how we're going to deal with Robbins?" Murdock asked.

"We need to find a way for him to be put away for good," said BA.

"I think there may be a way to get him."

"And how is that, Face?"

"We give him a taste of what we called The Jazz."

Murdock and BA smiled at each other. "Let's do it," said Murdock.

"Can I help?" asked Ronin.

"If you do what we say," answered Murdock. Then he turned back to Face. "Okay,

Faceman, what's the plan?"


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

"What 's the plan Face ?" Murdock asked again.

"We need to get Robbins on something."

"Hey he kidnapped my dad I think that's something." Todd pointed out .

"Yeah it is but we need something more . Something I know he will go down for."

Face turned to Rita. "Hey do you still have that friend of yours that works for

the IRS?"

"Do you mean Scott?"

"Yeah Scott."

"Yes . Why?

"I'm sure Robbins has tax secrets "

Rita thought for a moment then it dawn on her. "Oh I get it . We 're going to

try and get Robbins for tax invasions. Do you think it will work?"

"I 'm not sure but we can give it a tried . Go called Scott and asked him if

we can use his office."

"Tem he'll want to know why. What do I tell him."

"The truth I bet you dollars to dough-nuts they been trying to catch Robbins on

something.

"Then I'll go make the called."

Todd looked back at the others. "Uh isn't kidnapping a federal offense?"

The others nodded their heads. "Well I think our dads just want to feel the jazz

again ." replied Brandi

Face smiled at her . "Not only us but you guys are going to help as well."

Murdock looked at Face. "Is that wise?"

"Murdock we're need them ."

"I just don't want them hurt."

"They won't be. BA can you called Keene and asked him to come over?"

"Yeah . I just hope you know what you're doing Face."

BA walked away and Murdock glare at Face . Rita soon return .

"Scott agreed to let us used his office . So now what."

"Now we wait till Keene gets here."

"Why my son Face?"

"You're see BA ."

Once Keene was there Face told them his plan.

"Face that plan sucks . " Murdock protested.

"Do you really think Robbins going to believe my son works for the IRS?"

" He's doesn't have to believe. We just need Keene to keep him busy long enough

for the real plan."

"Face my son better not be in any danger."

"He won't BA I promise."

Three days later in Scott's office Keene now dress in a three piece suit waited

for his client Mr. Vincent Robbins.

Vincent Robbins storm into the IRS office . His appearance told Keene in no

uncertain terms he was furious . "What's the meaning of summing me down here? I

paid my taxes."

Keene stood his ground remembering everything Face told him to say. " Hello Mr.

Robbins . My name is Gary Hunter, and we at the IRS don't have to tell you our

reasons why you were summon. But if you must know there are some things in your

taxes return that we must look into."

Robbins stare at Keene for a long time. "Say how old are you? You look to young

to work for the IRS."

Keene stood up and walked over to the wall where his diploma hung . It wasn't

real but Face had done a great job making it not even an expert could tell the

difference. Keene took it off the wall and gave it to Robbins.

"I graduated first in my class . One of the youngest to graduated from Stanford

."

Robbins looked over the diploma and seen satisfy .

'Okay then Mr. Robbins I hope you brought everything we need to go over your

taxes because it's going to takes us a while."

Now it was time for phase two of Face's plan. Murdock and his sons were staking

out Robbins' house . They needed to wait till no one was there so they could

check out his home for anything that would prove he was behind the bombing.

Murdock looked over at his sons. "You boys up to this?"

Both of them nodded their heads. "Just say the word dad and we're followed you

" replied Ronin.

"Yeah answered Todd.

Murdock nodded his head. He turned back to watch the house . Soon the door open

and Robbins' maid came out .She locked the door and headed for her car once she

was gone Murdock and his sons got of the car and headed for the door.

The clock on the wall seem to tick loudly as Mr. Robbins watch the young Mr.

Hunter go over his taxes. "Are you finished yet?" he demanded.

Keene looked up at him. "I must make sure everything is in order. I mean you

don't want to go to jail do you."

"Then get on with it." Robbins grumped

Just as Murdock was about to open the door he stop. "Dad what's wrong?" Todd

asked

" Todd if you were involved with making a bomb, would you hided it in the

house?"

"Not unless I was stupid." Todd answered

'Mr. Robbins I guess isn't stupid so I think we should check the garage

instead." Ronin replied .

"Well then let's go."

"Not without a warrant. You're not above the law anymore Murdock."

Murdock turned to see Decker standing there. " That man kidnapped me and almost

killed my son. I think that 's warrant enough for me."

"Well the law doesn't. That why I went and got a warrant. So what are you

waiting for let's check the garage."

Murdock and his sons smiled as they join Decker in the search. An hour later

they found all they need to convict Robbins for the bombing.

Mr. Robbins was growing inpatient. "I had enough of this. I know my taxes are in

order . I'm leaving."

Keene again looked up . "I 'm done Mr. Robbins and you're right they are in

order. I thank you for your time."

Robbins nodded his head and started to leave when police officers walked in. "

I don't think you're going anywhere Mr. Robbins . We'll under arrest for

kidnapping, bombing and attempted murder. Philips read him his rights and get

him out of here."

Robbins fought as he was taken out. Decker went over to Keene. "They are waiting

for you down in the van. I'll take you down."

Keene nodded his head.

That night everyone had gathered at Murdock's home. Ronin had given the deed to

the house to his father . "You don't have to do this son."

"Dad it's your house . I'm not sure what mom was thinking but it has and always

will be your home."

" Thanks son but it's your home too."

Ronin shook his head. " I think it's about time I find my own place."

Todd looked at him. "Why ?"

"It's time for me to move out of the nest little bro."

Murdock nodded . "I understand son . Do you need any help."

"Yeah I could used the help .Thank dad."

Face clinked his glass. "We did okay this week. We help put Robbins away, thanks

to our friend Decker." Face jester towards Decker and everyone clapped.

Murdock got his house back , thanks to Ronin. BA and Marie are going to try it

again. We all wished you the best BA. "

BA smiled at Face ,then back at his wife.

"Oh and one more thing. "My daughters were in no danger at all."

Dani and Brandi both gave a look . "Well the next time we're going to help

too." replied Brandi.

"There won't be a next time." Face said.

"You know Face. I wouldn't say that if I were you. There will always be a next

time." Murdock said.

BA stood up. "Well let's hope not for a while anyway."

"I like to make a toast." Ronin said as he stood up. "To the A-Team and my two

dads. The one who made me and the one who raised me."

Everyone cheered. That night before going to bed Murdock looked at Kelly's

picture. "Well we did it . We raise two great sons.

The End


End file.
